


Checked Out At The Check Out

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Flirting, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel and Dean Go Shopping, Castiel in Panties, Castiel in the Bunker, Condoms, Dean is a Little Shit, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Embarrassment, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Flirting, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Grocery Shopping, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Jealous Dean, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overhearing Sex, Rutting, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sam Needs Brain Bleach, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Threats of Violence, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean go shopping where several things happen. Dean is a pain in the ass, Castiel gets hit on by a Cashier and a Cashier nearly gets hit by Dean...Just another Winchester Shopping Trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checked Out At The Check Out

Since the Polterguist report had come straight out of Stanford, much to the surprise of both Sam and the dude who had called them, the younger Winchester had decided to go this one alone. Dean had hummed and hawed, trying to find a reason to tag along but thankfully Castiel had stepped in and put an end to Dean's mothering.  
  
"Sam is a grown man, Dean and he is more than capable of handling this case alone!" Castiel said in a sharp tone that warned Dean he would take no arguements, but as Sam packed up his duffle bag and Dean bit his lip nervously, Castiel took a little pity on his Hunter and shuffled closer, lowering his voice so only Dean could hear him. "Besides...Think of all the fun we could have with a week alone. No Sam to disturb us, we could make all the noise we want..." Cas leant in to whisper straight in Dean's ear. "I could make you breakfast wearing those pretty red panties you bought me, and nothing else..." Deans eyes shot wide and he darted up, grabbing Sam's bags and 'helping' his Brother out to the car.  
  
"Well Sammy, I hate to rush you but you sure don't wanna hit the traffic..." Dean said as he tossed Sam's bag into the back seat of the car, slamming the door closed and marching his Brother to the drivers side.  
  
"But eh, Dean for Christs Sake...would you just...DEAN!" Sam yelled as his Brother forced him into the car and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Bye Sam! Take your time you hear, no rush!" Dean yelled as he grabbed a hold of Castiels arm and rushed the Angel back inside, barely giving him enough time to say goodbye.  
  
"Be safe, Sam!" Castiel managed before Dean had forced him back inside, shutting his Brother out completely. The sound of a loud crash and a moan told Sam that Dean had pinned Castiel to the wall again and was going to town on the Angels neck - a sight poor Sam had walked in on more than once before - and the younger Hunter decided then and there to go and find a Motel room for the night.  
  
He wasn't due to leave until tomorrow but there was no way in Hell he was going back in there now, there was not enough Brain Bleach in the world.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
After several days of non stop fucking, in every room and on every conceivable surface - along with a few not so concievable ones thanks to Cas' ultra flexability and some well used Grace - it was official...they were out of food, clothing and bedsheets. Dean had tried to convince Castiel to just mojo everything right again, even going as far as sinking to his knees and 'begging' the Angel but not even Dean's mouth on his cock could convince the Angel to clean up...not that he told Dean that right away, the man's blowjobs were just too good to pass up.  
  
"Oh come on, please Cas! You really wanna waste the precious time we have left groccery shopping when we could be here, in this bed..." Dean said, laying back on the mattress and stroking over it suggestively, but the scene lost its appeal due to the fact that it was only a mattress and nothing else...they had screwed their way through all the linen in the Bunker, including Sams - not that they were -ever- going to tell the younger man that they had fucked on his bed repeatedly, both Dean and Cas knew he'd murder them.  
  
"Dean, we are going to the store to buy food and when we return home we will be doing laundry! That is final!" Castiel snapped as he tracked down his stray sock, finding it finally dangling from the lamp shade, leaving Dean pouting on the bed with his arms crossed. When Cas had finished dressing himself he picked up Dean's shirt off the floor and took it to the Hunter, kneeling down in front of him and manuvering him to help him dress, leaving little kisses on his skin till he was smiling again. "I know you really want to stay in bed and I must admit it is insanely hard for me not to simply take you once again right now..." Cas cupped Dean's jaw and ran his thumb along the Hunters lip, slipping it inside. "You're so pretty when you pout...But we need to take a break from the sex and do something normal, like chores. One of those is the groccery shopping, so the quicker we get this done the faster we can return to bed and the sooner I can fuck you into the mattress. Now up!" Cas ordered, pulling away from the dreamy eyed Hunter and heading out of the door, leaving Dean a little dazed. "I won't ask you twice Dean!" Came the Angels voice from the Hall and Dean quickly got up, finishing up his buttons and slipping into his shoes before running out after Castiel.  
  
Dean had learnt early on when Cas gave an order...you had better follow it.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
If there was one thing Dean hated - more than all the Witches, Demons and Wendigos in the world - it was shopping! It was never-ending and dull and usually Sam was the one that did all this crap while Dean sat in the car and listened to his tapes but Castiel, being his usual pain-in-the-ass, had forced him inside to help him.  
  
Well he was paying for it now.  
  
The Hunter was such a child and after only five minutes Castiel had regulated him to cart pushing duty to keep him away from the shelves but even that couldn't keep him from causing trouble. Castiel was busy checking off their 'list' and searching the shelves for the best deal on Breakfast Cereals that he didn't notice when Dean wandered off to the 'Health' aisle. The Hunter decided to pick up some more lube and maybe a few flavoured condoms because he'd kill to introduce Cas to them when he spotted something that gave him wicked ideas...  
  
Dean snatched up a handfull of the boxes from the shelf and ran full pelt back to the aisle where Castiel was still browsing. He stood at the top end of the aisle, cupped his hands over his mouth and called out to the Angel.  
  
"Cas! Cas! CAS!!" Dean yelled, smirking when he saw that people were staring at him and - more importantly - at Castiel who had looked up with confusion and gave the Hunter a supsicious glare. This was it...  
  
"SHOULD I GET YOU THE LARGE OF THE EXTRA LARGE CONDOMS?!"  
  
Cas' face fell and all around him people stared, some in shock and awe and others with genuine interest, but the Angel didn't notice any of this as he was turning a very deep shade of red and glaring hatefully at the playful Hunter. It was only when Cas snatched a random box of cereal from the shelf and started to march towards him, looking like Dean's best dream and worst nightmare all wrapped up in a trenchcoat, that Dean started to wonder if this was a bad idea. The Angel didn't even say a word to him, but simply grabbed him by the arm as he walked by and dragged him down the aisle towards the Cashiers.  
  
"You just wait until I get you home! Now make yourself useful and pack!" Castiel barked when they arrived at the first check-out, the Hunter pouting again as he started pulling out bags to put away the food, dragging his feet with every step. The Angel gave a small apology to the Cashier - some cute blonde dude with crystal blue eyes and perfect lips - but the man waved him off, giving Dean a scathing look before turning back to Castiel with an eye-roll and a wink. As Dean packed he couldn't help but notice that Blondie couldn't keep his eyes on his till, instead he was looking the Angel up and down, even going as far as to check out his ass when Castiel bent over to retrieve a box that 'accidently' dropped on the floor. Dean growled lowly and he knew Blondie heard him but the man was ignoring him in favour of Castiel. As he rung through the last of the items, which just happened to be the Condoms that Dean was now regretting having bought, the Cashier looked up at Cas with a clear smirk.  
  
"Well...Someone's a lucky duck, huh?" The man said, tipping his head towards Dean but without acknowledging him. "I'd sure love to be in his shoes right about now..."  
  
"Actually, you wouldn't and he won't be so lucky once I get him home..." Castiel said in an exasperated tone, giving the Hunter a sideways glare that was all the warning he needed to keep quiet. Dean bit his tongue to keep from swearing but made his anger known by slamming each Item into the bags and snatching them from the hands of the Cashier as he rang them through...none of which either man noticed.  
  
"Sucks when they don't know their place, right?" The man continued on and Castiel nodded, but he was a little too busy checking through their list to notice the mans tone. "Well, his loss...I doubt a boy like that could handle a man like you?"  
  
And when the man reached out to brush his fingers over Castiel's hand just as the Angel was pulling out his card to pay, Dean lost his mind. Dean dropped the bag he was holding with no care for the eggs Castiel bought, reached across the counter to grab the mans shirt and pulled him bodily from his seat. The man - Kyle, as his nametag announced now that Dean could see it better - twisted and bucked in his hold as Dean lifted him off his feet and walked him backwards towards the big windows at the front of the store, slamming him up against it and silencing him with a shake.  
  
"Kevin...I'm a man of few words so I'll make this short and sweet. You look at him again, you touch him, you so much as stand on his shadow and I will stick my boot so far up your ass you'll be flossing your teeth with my laces. Got it?" Dean growled, sounding more like a Pit Bull than a man, and the boy in his hands nodded frantically.  
  
"Yeah course, Sir, I'm sorry Sir..." The boy whimpered and Dean was ready for killing him just on princple until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Castiel was standing behind him with a blank expression, neither angry nor pitying but just observing.  
  
"Dean...Drop him." Cas ordered and Dean released the boy immedietly, letting him crash to the floor at their feet without a second look. The Angel smiled a little smile as Dean walked away and picked up the bags again, walking away without another word. The boy on the floor was still shaking as Castiel looked down at him with a strange look.  
  
"Whatever he will do to you will look like a stroll in Heaven compared to what I will do if you ever speak about my Beloved like that again...do you understand me?" Castiel asked and when the boy nodded Cas left him there, on the floor with a red face and a bruised ego. The security guards at the front door looked like they would love nothing more than to stop both Dean and Castiel but one look from them was enough to have the men backing down. They didn't make anywhere near enough to be dealing with Gay Psychopathic Couples, and if they were honest with themselves...the dick Cashier deserved it.  
  
When they were finally back in the car Dean wasted no time in climbing into Castiels lap and forcing his tongue into the Angels mouth, moaning loudly into their kiss and humping his clothed erection down against the Angels crotch. After several minutes of kissing and touching, Dean started pulling at Cas' clothes, growling to get them off.  
  
"To many layers...Take us Home, Cas, I want you naked..." Dean said, smirking when Cas raised his hand with his fingers poised to click.  
  
"Anything for you, Beloved." And with that Cas winged them home, Impala, shopping and all.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Sam's phone rang sometime around midnight and he rolled over in bed, groaning when he saw the time and swiping a hand over his face before answering.  
  
"Hey, Dean you okay?" Sam asked, wondering what the Hell could have happened to have the man calling him at this time of night.  
  
"..." There was no voice on the line but somewhere in the background he thought he could hear...  
  
"..." Was that breathing...  
  
"OH FUCK CAS!"  
  
"DUDE!!!" Sam screamed, disconnecting the call and throwing his phone as far across the room as he could before groaning again and shuddering. He lay back on the bed with a huff and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at his Brother, and was just contemplating getting up for a drink when the figure beside him rolled over and put an arm over him, nuzzling into his chest.  
  
"You want me to change their lube for Deep Heat?" Gabriel asked and Sam snorted, a deep laughter bubbling up from his chest as the Archangel lifted his head and smirked at the Hunter. "Or industrial strength bonder? Talk about a sticky situation..." The Archangel joked as Sam laughed harder and clutched his sides.  
  
"Gabe! Don't you dare! Remember I gotta go home to that..." Sam said, and for a moment the pair looked away, the laughter dying as they remember that this couldn't last forever. Gabriel of course in true Archangel style buried the moment quickly by rolling Sam over so he was on top and running his fingers over the Hunters built chest.  
  
"Aww, my poor Sammy...what can I do to take your mind off those filthy Brothers of ours?" Gabe said, leaning over to kiss all over Sam's chest.  
  
"Oh I am sure you can think o...OH FUCK, GABE!" Sam screamed as Gabriel's mouth found the head of his cock peeking out from his boxers and latched on, sucking on it hard and swirling his tongue around the slit.  
  
Unheard by either Hunter or Angel was the distant sound of Dean Winchester screaming bloody murder...from the phone that lay switched on and still in call on the pile of clothes in the corner of the room...  
  
Opps. 


End file.
